Dear Daughter
by Inkcache
Summary: A rift in timelines and causes 3 worlds to collide and exchange certain people with eachother, namely Sasuke Uchiha. If one thing, they had to get back to their worlds before further distortions in their timelines were made and seal the paths that connected their worlds. But that could only be achieved by first resolving the problems that lied in those timelines. UPDATES BI-WEEKLY.
1. Preface

**Preface**

 **A/N:** _Before I start the story, I thought it'd be nice if it had like a really sad and angsty poem at the start. Like its not angst, its tragedy or just sadness in general because the entire story is about a parent trying to look for their missing daughter. Ik why but I was cryibg when I was typing this like. Oh Lord, please save me I hate myself for this. I'm so sorry I'm such a horrible person... This was supposed to be an attempt on poetry. Its my first time doing this so please be gentle!_

* * *

"More than gems in my comb box shaped by the

God of the Sea, I prize you, my daughter. . ."

Lady Otomo, 8th century, Japan.

* * *

Dear Daughter,

Consider one fruit in a basket of thee

Very much like others;

An individual already, with its skin and seed.

A birth by miracle, with the joy of ten million.

A particular joy your heart can't imagine.

The taste of fruit is in store for her.

This day may be forgotten; but not for naught.

Young as you are, your life a great cargo.

Some heavy, some light;

But I wish you heavy with light.

When I walked out one summer twilight,

I searched for you at bed time.

She came running, and I was ready to make any bargain.

I was content until I realised,

That winter is in store for every leaf,

Inescapable, for each it passed.

As for me, its was that winter night.

Dear Daughter,

Life is like a passing second.

A pomegranate was plucked,

and deathly stones shed diamond tears.

A story was told, but not without great pain.

But what is more than agony and pain?

Life is a passing smitten.

Dear Daughter,

Wherever you are, may you be well.

Dear Daughter,

As a child in exile, within a city of fogs and drought,

The dusk of the underworld crackles with stars ablight.

None is secure but all affright.

It may smite your might with blight.

But it will come to pass, all will pass.

This may be forgotten; but not for naught.

Everything is a plan, and nothing is for naught.

Dear Daughter,

For an hour, I have walked and prayed.

Because of the great gloom that is in my mind.

An hour I have walked and prayed, for the well being of my dear child.

The stars were hidden, yet the moon knew,

To disturb the muderous innocence of the sea.

For a crime that was committed.

Not to me, but to you and your fellows.

Dear Daughter,

If I defer the grief, I will diminish the gift,

But for what sin have we done,

That such a misfortune befell?

Dear Daughter,

I just want you to be okay.

And remember that there is always a way.

It will come to pass, all will pass,

Everything is a plan, and nothing is for naught.

-Sasuke Uchida

* * *

 **A/N:** _Before you ask why I misspelled Sasuke's last name, its actually in the story. Kind of like the main poibt of the story why everything (sort of) happened. Spoiler alert but Sasuke changed his last name so that his child could be safe. This is another world Sasuke who's daughter went missing. I hope you cried with me. I'm sorryyyy._

 _Writing poetry is foookin hard mannnnn. Ughhh I'M NEVER GOING TO DO THIS I GIVE UP. WHY DID I DO THIS. This was so hard like whyyyy?_

 _Also, this chapter was written AFTER Chapter 1. So the A/N of Chapter 1 may seem a bit old to you._


	2. Chapter 1

**PART # ι**

 ** _Dear Daughter_**

Chapter One : Rencounter

 **Summary:** _A rift in timelines and dimensions causes 3 worlds to collide and exchange certain people with eachother, namely Sasuke Uchiha. If one thing, they had to get back to their worlds before further distortions in their timelines were made and seal the paths that connected their worlds. But all that could only be achieved by first resolving the problems that lied in the respective timelines they had been sent to._

 **Warning:** _Possible mention of spoilers. Mention of blood and use of violence. May contain strong language (but not vulgar). Major angst and hurt/comfort and lots of convolution._

 **A/N:** _Hi guys! I came up with another fan fiction idea! Originally, this started out as a spoof but I guess its not like that anymore hahaha. It became too serious. Anyways, I hope this remains in-character and not too OOC and I hope you enjoy this TimeTravel! fic. Well maybe the real inspiration for it came from DBZ/DBS while I was watching the Future Trunks Saga of both series._

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto and Boruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I have only written this fanfiction. Hence, it is on this site._

 **A/N #2:** _Also on another note, this fanfiction might get extremely long. Let say probably around 25+ chapters or even more than that. [I hope this could become one of those good novel sized fanfictions] You could say that I'm using this fanfic for writing practice (?!) so its possible that my writing style, vocabulary and description skills may change (or hopefully progress) over the chapters. I hope you enjoy !_

* * *

Sasuke jumped out from his seat on to the grass-carpeted forest ground, after a moment to recover his vision from the sudden flashes of stobe lights across the perimeter of his vehicle. Upon briefly examining his surroundings, he let out a heavy sigh escape his lips, seething with sadness over his probable faliure.

 _He had failed to catch up with Sarada's abductor across the time wrap._

It greatly upset him to know that, even after hours of pioneering and producing technology that was capable to fully utilise decent amounts of chakra as alternate energy sources and surpass the boundaries of time without any side-effects thus far on the operator; he had failed nonetheless. Which could only mean one thing: that he may have never traveled across the dimensional space. The flashes could've only been a faux, or a momentary disruption across the circuit that caused it to halt within the process midway. There should've been _some_ changes in the environment.

Prior to this situation, the Uchiha was chasing after a person who had kidnapped his daughter. He had been searching for her for almost 8 months and it felt like it was finally coming to an end as he almost caught up to them. However Sasuke lost the only oppurtunity by a mark.

He felt like crying and screaming at the mere thought of loosing his beloved daughter forever, with no means to ever see her again due to running out of the number of clues to her just because of a simple mistake. His mind instantly recalled back to all the times he had lost the ones he loved and was absolutely helpless to protect them; to think that Sarada would also join the long list of those lost people made him nauseous.

Sasuke stumbled, as he tried to regain his composure while gripping onto the back of the machine. His legs felt weak and immediately dropped down, while clenching his shirt and wheezing for breath. Was it a side effect of travelling dimensions? It was his first time travelling distant, and unfathomable destinations using this methord. He was sure that something like this never happened while he used his Rinnegan, unless the eye prowess had the ability to protect the user and its affiliates during their journey. But this feeling was entirely different.

It suddenly felt like as if his body was shredding into a million peices, particles even, and then loosely reverting back to their original position. The aching pain panged all over his body, draining every inch of his energy within seconds. His limbs gave up their weight and his face went pale, panting restlessly for more oxygen. He felt like passing out any given minute, however there was something that prevented him from doing so. Sasuke tried to weakly lift both his hands to his face, covering his eyes and emitting a warm green glow. It seemed that his chakra was unaffected, although the rest of his body was screaming in agony, which should've hindered his ability to manipulate chakra by at least a slight difference.

His hands and feet still trembled nonetheless, as he struggled to get up while using the metal handle as a leverage. As cringe-worthy as it sounded, the vehicle was, by all means, a time machine. He was able to create something based on the laws of their world's physics while studying his own occular abilities. But he was still unsure of his success even after experiencing great turmoil. Everything still looked same and intact. There was literally no evidence to prove him. For all he could believe is that there could've been no space-time travel at all.

The raven Uchiha pressed a sort of switch on the vehicle, sending it to a hammerspace as it transformed into a small pod-shaped capsule and immediately stored it in his stash. He was certain that he wasn't very far from the Leaf Village, assuming he was in the same place. His conciousness tried to fight off the severe fatigue and drowsiness that was slowly starting to consume him as he walked to the village's direction. Sasuke decided that it'd be better if he reported back to Kakashi before he headed back home.

Glancing at the night sky, he thought of how it'd be another sleepless and lonely night. It reminded him of how he first lost his family, then both of his close friends, and now his daughter. It made him want to end his life, constantly regetting over his trifling yet miserable existence on being the sole reason to bring bad luck to those around him. Ever since Sarada went missing, he hasn't been himself; restless at every other moment of the day, just thinking of all the horrible things that might be happening to her and killing himself internally. He had searched for her everywhere, and just when he thought he finally found the 5 year old, the chance was missed.

But there was still _some_ hope left! He knew she'd still be kept alive and well; her abductors wanted her eyes after all, no matter how messed up that thought was. It angered him to think that it had always been about the Sharingan. Sure it was a special dojutsu, but what would they gain after having it in their possession? He had seen many examples of people who had successfully gained control of said eyes, but none of them had a pleasing demise, not even the Uchihas themselves. Multiple thoughts ranged up his mind as he walked through the gates of the Hidden Leaf and made his way towards the Hokage Tower.

He wanted this ever-lasting nightmare to quickly end. He only wanted to be free from this misery. It served him as a constant reminder for all his previous actions that brought him and others around him sadness; the times he asked for justice, the times when he wished to know the truth, the times when he wanted to change the ninja system so as not to raise another person on the threads of hatred, and many more. And even now when he wished to be with his only remaining family member, they were forcefully taken away.

It brought him to another thought: was it really worth the effort anyways? She could be dead by now just like all his other relatives. He could just end his life to relieve himself from this agony and it'd only be phenomenal that someone would even bother to mourn over him. He just wished for peace, however it was a wish too great that it wasn't written in his fate. Time and time again taught him that it was wrong for him to struggle, wish, or even question the deaths and injustices that happened around him. Lies, misfortune and mental scars still hadn't been healed by the passing of time. Sasuke rubbed his eyes before he opened the door to the Hokage's office, and tried to calm his emotions. Its better that way to remain silent after all, its what kept him alive following the years after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

"I guess it was another faliure, Kakashi-sensei. I wasn't able to catch up to them after all," he whispered, unable to face the Hokage as he lowered his head in shame.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" A familar voice resonated within the room. The response lasted only for a brief second, yet it brought the Uchiha to undergo yet another emotion, as if a long and deep void in his heart had been momentarily refilled. He didn't know how someone's voice alone could have the power to bring him to tears, but he was sure that hearing somone beloved talk to him after years of being 'presumeably' dead have such an affect on him. Sasuke's eyes immediately darted towards the person that was sitting across the desk.

A tall, well-built and good-looking man sat instead of Kakashi. His eyes were as blue as the day sky and his hair was dyed a yellow as if it were a peice blessed by the sun, while three whiskers defined themselves across his cheeks. As unreal as it looked, it was the one and only: Naruto Uzumaki. The man he had known to be dead several years ago. He clearly remembered witnessing the incident of his death.

Yet he sat there, staring back at him in discombobulated confusion as Sasuke reported back his supposed faliure, fueling that he succeeded instead.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke couldn't hold back his surprise. He wasn't sure if it was shock or delightment to see him again, or both, but it was there. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm the Hokage, remember?" He questioned back in reply in an almost comical manner. "What faliure were you talking about?" He questioned again.

"No it was-" he couldn't find the world to explain to him. "-nothing."

"It sure seemed pretty urgent and you were quite upset about not catching some people. What was it about?" Naruto folded his hands, while glaring at Sasuke. It was unusual for him to hesitate while informing him of any information regarding his missions. Not to mention his trembling and hazzy stature. His face screamed that he would drop on the floor the next second.

Sasuke looked away from the blonde to take a glimpse of the office. It was the same as how it looked during Kakashi's time, minus the stack of papers that covered nearly half of the room and all of his deskspace. There were empty cups of ramen all across the room, and his Hokage cap and cape were both spread here and there. Yet the room did not feel suffocating.

Sasuke took a brief moment to think if it was the right descion to inform him about his situation. He wasn't even sure where to start his search now that he was here, but there were other matters that rised in his mind due to his success. If he could travel using a machine, then it is possible for another person to do the same without using a machine, similar to the way his Rinnegan works; which could possibly be a methord that the kidnapper used. And he needed to find out how and put an end to it.

"I was chasing a group of kidnappers actually and-," he made another pause after starting his explaination.

"And...?"

"I... Haven't gotten to the... Base of it, _yet_."

"But what made you want to chase after a bunch of kidnappers? You're not one to go after insignificant happenings like them, since we already issue chunins and genins for that," Naruto steadily asked. It wasn't wrong for him to question him so throughly. However, Sasuke's paused answers and hesitance had started to alarm the Hokage; he was also hiding something yet it felt as if he wasn't sure to whether reveal it or not. He hesitated to answer him once more.

"Sasuke," the blonde got up from his chair and slowly walked over to his side. "Are you okay? You don't seem well ever since you walked in." Nausea began to transude aross his face as fatigue began to itch away his conciousness, blurring his vision to darkness. Naruto's slight mention of his health begun its deterioration. His body felt fuzzy and pickled as all his energy sapped out of him. Blotches of black dots started to rapidly spread across an array of blurred vision. Whatever the blonde shinobi had just said seemed to gradually tune out until there was only silence and darkness.

The Nanadaime quickly held his body as Sasuke dropped to the ground. His body kept on trembling and shaking, while his Rinnegan gradually reverted back to onyx irises. Tightly griping the latter's body, Naruto reached out to call for Sakura.

There was something definetely wrong with him to suddenly pass out, but he couldn't imagine that something as nugatory as kidnappers, a common happening in fact, would have anything to do with Sasuke's condition. There had to be something deeper than that, that it would prompt him to investigate the case. It took around 15 minutes for Sakura to arrive at his office, while still wearing her ER attire.

"What happened?!" The kunoichi questioned, patting her palm on Sasuke's hair.

"I don't know. Sasuke just came in and wanted to tell me something but suddenly fell unconscious. It looked like as if he wasn't well from before. Was anything wrong with him this morning?"

"Well," she started, "I don't know, or there's nothing I can recall of at the moment. Sasuke was fine this morning and-" she cut off her sentence as she looked at him, her eyes beginning to widen.

"And? Come on, you guys should really finish your sentences you know," Naruto whined.

"That's not Sasuke."

"What?"

" _He's not Sasuke_ ," she repeated herself. Naruto looked at her in bewilderment. How could she tell if he wasn't Sasuke. From what he's seen thus far, it was _him_. Wasn't just only nit feeling well?

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? It is him! I mean, I can clearly sense his chakra signiture and I wouldn't ever mistake that for someone else! Even if it was someone posing as him, their transformation would've revealed them by now."

"Naruto, _Sasuke didn't have a bandaged left arm_ ," the pinkette stated as she held his left hand. Its true that he never got his arm reginerated using Hashirama Senju's cells, but it didn't feel like as if it was a prosthetic arm either. The way it easily pressed in with softness clearly indicated that it was real flesh. "Sasuke wasn't wearing these clothes either."

"He could've changed..."

"He never came back home to change." The two looked at eachother for a brief moment in silence after Sakura's retort.

"Take him to the hospital for now," he said as he looked at it while narrowing his eyes. Something was definetely off about him ever since the moment he stepped in. "We'll question him later. Sasuke was hesitating while he spoke to me. It wasn't like him _at all_."

Sakura picked her husband up in an almost bridal style and draped his body over her should while she carried his legs over her arms, and left immediately. It sure was a bad posture for a 30 year old, but it was the most efficient way to carry him.

By the time the Uchiha got up, both Naruto and Sakura were already sitting at least a metre across him on their respective stools. Arms crossed and heads kept low, as if the two fell asleep while they waited for him to gain conciousness. Sasuke noticed an IV drip was connected onto his opisthenar. He tried to nudge it by a bit, but immediately retreated his finger as his hand screamed back with pain, then he shuffled beneath the sheets to check if all his belongings were still intact. They had removed his talismans and cast it aside on a desk beside his bed along with the rest of his stuff.

However, the shuffling created enough noise to wake both of his teammates up, prompting the next stage of his interrogation to begin.

"Oh Sasuke," Naruto sleepily acknowledged, rubbing his cheeks and mouth of any drool. "You're finally awake. Don't just pass out like that so suddenly. It worried us both." Naruto's mention of another person caused Sasuke to notice his wife's presence.

"Your blood sugar levels were extremely low along with other things like your pulse, heamoglobin, and other vitamins and minerals." the medic nin quoted. "I don't think you had any deficiencies up until this morning, so what happened? There shouldn't be that big of a strain on your body." Sasuke looked down in a daze onto the IV line. He hadn't heard her voice in a long while now. Judging by her tone, he must've travelled far back enough for her to be on good terms with him.

Naruto smiled in relief as he found out it wasn't any major health issue, although it was worring to know that Sasuke might have to face it in the long term. But there was another pressing matter.

"Anyways, Sasuke," Naruto continued, grabbing his attention away from Sakura. "You never told us that you finally accepted the transplant. Plus it looks so real! Not even Granny Tsunade's Senju cells were good enough to heal my arm so I get it off occassionally!" Naruto commented. He needed an instance to provoke Sasuke into talking about it.

Sasuke didn't know how to counter his question. He didn't know about this world's Sasuke at all. If anything, he assumed that he was in the past but he could've sworn that they knew about his implant. It wasn't a big deal either and it was them afterall who begged and convinced him. Unless he wasn't in the past where he initially thought to be, or he was further back in time. But he could've sworn again that Naruto looked older in this time than in his time.

He debated whether if it would be a good idea to reveal himself or not. Thoughts went over his mind a thousand miles per second. Was it really a good idea? How should he express it? What should he say? Or should he choose to remain quiet and go by with whatever they're saying? Besides, he didn't know what kind of answer he was supposed to give to that sentence anyways.

Sasuke studied the room instead, glacing at a distance. It had been a while since he had last heard or seen either of them. He clearly remember hearing and/or witnessing them die. Naruto's case was a mystery, in which he died a year after he took office. They closed the case after not finding enough evidence and leads, even after the blonde had done so much in favor of the villiage. Sasuke simply dismissed the thought, knowing that the Leaf was like that from the start; burying the ones that have benefitted the villiage in history and not caring to at least honor their deaths.

As for Sakura, he never really knew around what time she died. They had sought divorce when their daughter was only 3, and continued on to their own ways. Sakura demanded him to love her as she had done for him, which he couldn't grasp. He never ever asked her to love him , and dismissed it for being utterly pointless. She got upset and immediately tried to manipulate his feelings, by talking about Sarada. They had an arguement and ended up getting divorce, with him gaining child custody as she "refused to do anything with the Uchihas who broke her heart". A long time passed and he only got news that she died. He didn't know how she died or where she died or what circumstances surrounded her death. It may have been the first death of a rather 'close' relative which did not affect him at all.

Sasuke simply stared at Naruto, still not having answer, even though he knew that he'd have to eventually face him. He didn't know who this world's Sasuke was.

"How long was I out?" Sasuke thought it'd be better to change the subject instead of answering. If he were to tell a lie, he would have to follow it up with a thousand more. The truth would only cause confusion and thus silence was truely the best option yet again.

"Around 2 hours," Naruto replied.

"Oh." There was a long, awkward silence between the three.

"By the way, what were you going to tell me?" the Hokage asked, playing along with Sasuke. He'll eventually spit it out. There's no he could've gotten an extremely realistic hand within a day. Not even their technology could match with that speed of regeneration. Unless its just a silicon mold over a mechanic endoskeleton.

Sasuke mumbled and whispered the next few sentences low enough for niether of them to decipher him, while tightly clenching his right hand. He was loosing time sitting here in the hospital while Sarada was still in danger. He needes to get out the very chance he gets and save her.

"Someone managed to create a rift in space and time," he finally answered. "I was chasing after them, but I lost their track the moment they created the rift."

"Were you able to trace where the rift lead to?"

"It led me here." Sasuke responded. He was able to extract a bit of their chakra as he escaped. The chakra was then used as an anchor to determine the position of where the person was. The way it worked was similar to how he was able to sense Naruto's chakra even if they weren't in the same universe. He used that as a basis and combined it with the Fourth's Flying Thunder God Technique and his Amenotejikara. Except it would lead him to the location of the person or object rather than replacing him with the person or object.

"But didn't you just say that there was a rift in space-time?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't following up with Sasuke.

"Yes, I did," he straightened his posture, releasing his grip on the sheets. "In fact, while I was chasing after them, I was able to trace their location, or you could say what dimension or time they were in." He went on to further explain how he had aquired the enemy's chakra and used it as an anchor, however the jutsu was still incomplete or deficient as he was unable to locate their exact location.

"Then what has that got to do with the 'disturbance' you were reffering about?" Sakura spoke up, turning both males' towards her.

"Well, I can't exactly explain how its like but in a nutshell, its like as if someone ripped a hole across a fabric," Sasuke explained, while pointing his finger to his left eye. "My Rinnegann could easily sense that. Its like as if someone had ripped open a wound that isn't healing itself. Normally when someone uses a space-time ninjutsu, it doesn't do that much damage and returns itself to normal."

"Then what's the problem here? That person's definetely not normal if he was able to do such a feat," the Nanadaime exclaimed. Sasuke bit back his tongue; he doesn't know that its possible for remotely _anyone_ to travel through space-time and cause a rift. In fact, he was even aware that his methord had also caused some degree of damage to the hole.

"No. I don't think its him. He was probably using some sort of ninja technology to displace himself. You see the Rinnegan or any other dojutsu or ninjutsu that has the capability to travel through space-time dimensions, doesn't damage the area surrounding it on such a large scale," he explained. "But there's a limitation to my prowess; I can't travel time," he said while looking down.

"But did you even feel the need to do that? A person led you here and there's a rift. You're still in this world," Naruto asked. "You're being too vague teme."

"Thats the thing. I'm not the Sasuke if _this_ world," Sasuke finally stated. "I'm not _from here_. Its more like as if I'm in a completely different dimension and time," The two looked at him in confusion. The more everything unfolded the more they got confused, partially because Sasuke was forced to be vague so that they could understand the sutuation if he were to explain everything bit-by-bit.

"That doesn't make sense!" Sakura exasperated.

"Of course it doesn't, but you've definetely noticed some differences about me. Isn't that enough evidence?"

"How do you know if you're different from this world's Sasuke? And how are we supposed to believe you that you're really Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist, for all they knew, he could be an imposter with a cogent, yet fabricated backstory.

"You were trying to thoroughly ask about my hand, but as far as I remember, you were the one who made me get the hand transplant several years ago," he said as he held his left arm, hissing at the pain it caused as he accudentally tugged the IV wire. "Besides, why would you put this drip on my left hand if you thought it was fake?" He questioned them instead; realization suddenly stuck them, but without giving them the means to answer his question.

"You guys were dead in my world, so I thought I was back in time; which I can't do with my occular abilities. But I was wrong, because you both asked me questions that you already knew the answers to even _if_ I had went back in time."

"How did we die?" The blonde inquired, narrowed eyes pressuring Sasuke and not believing anything the raven Uchiha said. A grim expression washed itself on Sasuke's face, lowering his head even more till he was slightly crouching his back. He didn't want to tell them how horrible it was.

"I-," he whispered, "I don't know. One day I just woke up and stopped sensing your chakra all of a sudden. There was this heavy feeling like as if something... S _omething extremely important_ went missing. It was like as... There was this void and... I just felt... Emptiness. You were just... Just _gone_ one day," Sasuke broke his sentences as his eyes watered up while recalling the horrible feeling. He thought of how he hadn't felt it ever since he came in this timeline, since Naruto was still alive.

Sasuke pursed his lips and tried to inhale a heavy gulp of air. He tried to quickly calm himself, not wanting the two to see him brawling. He was clearly aware of the fact that they didn't believe him _yet_. But they needed answers, and he didn't wish to remember what happened. A lot had happened already and he was already under the stress of potentially loosing his daughter if he didn't make it in time. Sasuke wiped the back of his palm against his mouth and tried to take a grasp back to reality.

"It felt horrible, like as if someone pulled out half of my heart and repeatedly crushed it while it was still beating, yet never returning it back and leaving a void. It was painful, as if something suddenly left me and never came back," he added. Naruto knew to stop asking him any further. It was best to not push him any further.

"Why were you chasing these 'people' or kidnappers, as you mentioned earlier?" Naruto asked instead, diverting his attention.

"They kidnapped Sarada while I was gone."

"That's stupidly irresponsible, for someone like you to have their child kidnapped while they weren't looking." Sasuke clamped his fingers into a fist again; he had heard that enough times within the past 8 months.

"I _almost_ succeeded to find her!"

"How long has it been?" Sakura added.

"Around 8 months."

"Sasuke," Naruto started, "You should give up. She's probably dead by now."

"I wouldn't _be here_ if she was dead!" He refuded. Desperation started to itch into his voice. "I'm only loosing time while sitting around here. I know she's here! I know!"

Naruto grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down as he tried to get up from the bed. He clearly couldn't bear to grasp the concept of Sarada's possible death. It was understandable considering his situation. Death already hovering around him, ready to clutch the ones involved with him and kill them.

"Calm down Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke looked at him in distress, Sharingan already activated. He wanted to get out as soon as possible, but if he did manage to accomplish that, where would I start to look from? He didn't have enough chakra extract to track down the abductor.

"What do you mean calm down?!"

"Sasuke even if we let you out, where would you look for her?!" Sakura said. She was right, where would he begin? He didn't have enough leads aside from knowing that the person was in this dimension.

"I don't know-"

"Do you even know anything?" Naruto angrily asked. "Everytime we questioned you, you always answered saying that you didn't know. What good are you?!" Sasuke immediately quietened. He was also right. He didn't answer any of their questions without starting with the same phrase; the he didn't know. He knew they didn't believe him, and he failed to convince them. If it were the past him, he wouldn't have cared about what others thought or told him, but time has changed him by _a lot_. There wasn't a single moment thus far where he was able to make a correct decision ever since Sarada went missing, aside from being able to track down her abductee with partial success. Even when he entered his office thinking that was reporting to the Sixth Hokage, he started by belittling himself. He should have taken her chakra instead, but was concerned regarding its moral values. He truely did change a lot.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's grim expression; he looked as if he would break down into tears any second now. It didn't feel like he was the Sasuke that they knew, or _their world's_ Sasuke as he put it. His expressions, reactions, speaking style, dressing, body, everything was different minus a few prominent features.

"Don't worry too much. We'll find her with you," Naruto consoled. As much as he didn't want to believe him, it'd be best to play along with him. After all, he could easily stop her if he tried to backstab him.

For now, Sasuke should calm himself. They'll eventually find a way to retrieve his 'missing daughter'.

* * *

Now that the prologue chapter has ended, I want to tell you guys that I'll post the illustrations and character designs for the AU Sasuke and other related people in his AU on my tumblr (later). Its too early yet to ask if you guys like the story so far, but make sure you guys leave a critique before I continue for the next chapter! I'll try my best to improve!

As for my other fanfiction, **Unorthodox Avocations** if you've been following it, I've put it on hiatus for now because of my exams. I'm so sorry guys, but I'll male sure to quickly update the next chapter after I'm done with my exams.

Anyways, as always, I hope you guys liked the story and I'll try my best to write as many chapters as possible. There's a lot of stuff that I've planned for this story (Around **ιιι** parts!) so make sure you stay tuned till the end!

(This is prolly the only story that I'm _not halfass-ly_ writing ? ﾟﾘﾂ?).

You can tell that in the next chapters, I've drawn my inspiration from Dragon Ball Z/Super, Changeling, and God's Gift: 14 days.


End file.
